Time Warp
by shantie1984
Summary: Serena and Darien get stuck in a time wapr created by their friend's future children...totally random story I created because i was bored...hope it's not too bad
1. Chapter 1

"I don't think this is a good idea Titus," Mya said looking around. Mya was a short girl with shoulder length blue hair with dark brown eyes.

"Ah come on Mya you're just like your mother. You're so smart, but you're always afraid of taking chances." Titus was a tall and greatly built young man. He had jade colored eyes with brown hair.

"Oh please!" Mya shouted. "Look at your mother! At least my mother doesn't attack people who make her mad!"

"Okay that's enough you two!" Aphrodite shouted. Aphrodite was a beautiful young girl with long blonde hair and light blue eyes.

"Oh Aphrodite you're here," Mya said happily.

"Yeah I'm here so are we going to do this or not?" she asked.

"Yeah, but wait. What about Eve and Rini?" Mya asked.

"Oh Rini's at the palace making sure Neo Queen Serenity doesn't catch on to what we're doing. Eve will be here in a few minutes," Aphrodite explained.

"Boy is her mother going to be pissed if she finds out what we're doing," Titus joked.

"Yeah, I can just see Reye now. She'll most likely make Eve fast for at least a week. Eve's mom always looks funny when she's pissed!" Aphrodite laughed.

"Okay now you guys enough joking around. We need to do it now," Mya commanded.

"Okay Mya let's do it," Titus agreed and they went through the time warp. "Looks like Pluto's on a lunch break."

"Good. Now everybody transform so when we get to the past we can quickly get to work," Aphrodite said. Everyone held up their pens and transformed. Titus transformed into a FBI secret agent. Mya transformed into a chemical scientist and Aphrodite turned into a business looking woman.

"Okay everyone let's go!" Mya shouted and they ran to the past. Back at Crossroads High School Serena is busy catching some Zs.

"Oh man I'm so tired!" Serena said to herself. "I have two more periods left until I can go home. Oh man this is the longest day of my life!"

"And that is how America was first found. As for…" Ms. H began to say until she was interrupted.

"Excuses me are you Ms. H?" A woman asked wearing a business suit.

"Why yes that's me. Can I help you?" she asked.

"I hope so. We're looking for a girl named Serena Tsukino. Do you have her in this class?"

"Yeah she's right there," Ms. H pointed.

"Thanks miss. Serena you need to come with me," the woman said grabbing her arm.

"Why do you need her?" Ms. H asked.

"Thank you Ms. H for helping us. Serena won't be back for school for a while. Goodbye," the woman said and left the room.

"Excuse me, but where you are taking me?" Serena asked and the woman turned around to face her.

"Serena my name is Aphrodite. I work for the government," she explained. She always wanted to say that. "You're going to be going under some test and I would like you to look at this pen," Aphrodite asked. Serena looked at it and suddenly everything became black. When she woke up she saw that she was in a room lying on a bed with someone sleeping next to her. She took a while to see where she was when she suddenly realized that she wasn't in her school uniform anymore. She was now in a nightdress.

"How did I get here? And who is this next to me?" Serena asked herself while the man turned over. "Darien? Oh my god!" she shouted and sprung out of bed. Darien's eyes slowly opened to see Serena in a beautiful light pink nightdress. It was very short with white lace around the chest area and at the bottom.

"Oh Serena. Wait a minute! Serena?" Darien shouted sitting up straight. "What are you doing here?" he asked and suddenly realized that he wasn't in his apartment anymore.

"What am I doing here? More like what are we doing here?" Serena argued and suddenly blushed. Serena finally noticed that Darien wasn't wearing a shirt, but just silk red pants. Darien realized that he wasn't wearing his normal nightclothes and looked at Serena.

'She looks so beautiful in that nightdress. No stop Darien. She's just eighteen and looks so tempting to pull her back into bed and…no stop it! Even though that dress makes her look extremely sexy she's still young!' "You don't have any idea on how we got here?" he asked trying to push back his thoughts.

"All I remember is being in class and…that's it."

"Yeah, same with me. I wonder what happened between the time we were in class and now," Darien asked himself. Serena shrugged and walked over to the dresser.

"Maybe the pictures on this dresser will help us on our situation." Serena bent down to look at the pictures and was shocked. There were pictures of Serena and Darien together at places that did not seem familiar to her. One was a picture of her and Darien at a party. Lita, Mina, Ami, and Reye were also in the picture, but they all looked older and were all with guys. Reye was with Chad, Ami was with Greg, Lita was with Ken, and Mina was with Andrew. She smiled at herself like these pictures did not surprise her. That was until she realized that the pose her and Darien were in together. They were hugging each other, but that wasn't what surprised her. Their hands were right on top of their butts. Serena began to blush when something caught her eye. She looked closer and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked and walked over to her.

"Look at this," Serena said and handed him the picture. Darien looked at it and smiled.

"Yeah it's a picture so?" he asked acting like he didn't notice the pose they were in.

"Look at what's on our hands and the rest of our friend's hands." Darien looked close and his eyes grew wide.

"Serena we're all wearing a gold ring with a diamond on it on our…"

"Our wedding fingers," she finished. "Can you believe it!" she asked with a little smile. Darien said nothing and scanned the dresser for a photo album. He found what he was looking for, grabbed it, and went to sit on the bed. He sat down and began to scan through the pages. While he did he couldn't help, but smile at some of them. After about a few minutes he found what he was looking for.

"Oh my," he said in a shock voice.

"What is it?" Serena asked and walked over to sit next to him.

"Serena look at this." Serena took the album and a huge smiled popped on her face.

"This is a picture of us married," she said.

"Let's look around this house and try to see if there are any clues to what happened to us." Serena agreed and followed him out of the room.

"What's that beeping?" Serena asked.

"It's a phone," Darien answered. They began to look for an answering phone. Serena found it and pushed play.

"Hey guys its Molly. Well Melvin and I were just wondering if you guys wanted to come with us to the beach in a week. Well call me back whenever to let me know if you guys want to come. Bye!"

"Serena that was just your friend Molly."

"Yeah I know. Darien what are we going to do? How long are we going to be in this I guess time warp?" Serena asked blushing. 'Wow if this is the future that means Darien and I will finally get together! Hey wait a minute! What if we're stuck here?'

"Serena we need to stay calm. From what I take form all this, this just might be a time warp. I don't know how long we're going to be here, but we might be here a while. Now I suggest that we go along with the roles we were given. We'll just act normal and maybe something will kick in that we forgot and then find a way back to where we were before okay?"

"That sounds good. Besides what else can we do?"

"Good. Now go get dress I'll make breakfast." Serena agreed and went back into the room. While Darien made breakfast there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Darien!" a young man said and went into the house.

"Hey what do ya want?" Darien said trying to act as friendly as possible.

"Oh just checking on my favorite couple. Mom told me that I shouldn't bother you guys, but you know mom. Titus, don't bother Serena and Darien. They just came back three days ago form their vacation. They don't need you there to annoy them!" As Titus rambled on Darien couldn't help, but notice how similar the young man looked to Lita and Ken.

'Man I hope I don't faint from all this new information.'

"Well that's when dad came in. He was like all Lita let the guy do whatever he wants. He's 16. If Darien doesn't want him there then he'll kick him out."

'This is Lita and Ken's child?' "Yeah well we're kind of busy so if…"

"Oh don't worry. Just go give this to Serena," Titus said giving the letter to Darien. "Give it to her now," Titus said with a weird look in his eye. "I want to hear Serena's voice when she gets this when I leave." Darien looked at the letter.

'Serena's still getting ready. How can I get this kid to leave?' "Titus Serena's still asleep so I'll give it to her when she gets up okay?"

"Sure. See ya Darien!"

"Bye!" Darien said and shut the door. While Darien got back to making breakfast Serena's having trouble picking out what to wear.

"What should I wear? Let's see what "my" closet has," Serena said laughing. "Hum, now let's see." Serena looked around her closet and was shocked. All of "her" clothes were all so little and short. "Am I suppose to be a hooch in this time? Well I might as well not complain. After all if these are what I wear then I shall wear them." Serena looked around and finally decided on an outfit. It was a pair of light blue board shorts with a little blue tang-top and white sandals. "Now I look cute! I just wish these shirts weren't so short, but maybe these might turn Darien on? I might as well have a little fun." Serena smiled at herself and left the room when she smelled the food Darien had cooked. She quickly ran out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Didn't know I could cook did you?" Darien asked seeing the look of surprise on her face.

"Why no I didn't. Wow you cooked all this?"

"No I just waved a magical stick and out popped all this food. Of course I cooked all this," Darien said laughing.

"Funny," Serena said and sat down to eat.

"Oh this young kid boy named Titus came to give you this," Darien said handing Serena the letter. "He's Lita and Ken's son."

"Wow Lita and Ken have children?" Serena opened the letter and began to read it.

"Read it out loud. I want to know what it says," Darien said.

"Hey Serena what's up? Well I just want to say that I hope you had fun at your parent's house. Ken and I are just fine. I hope Titus didn't annoy you. I know he has a little crush on you. LOL. Well anyway have you two been able to make a baby yet? If not then I wish you guys more luck next time. I put a…" 'He doesn't need to hear that.' "I put a…new plant in my garden if you would like to see it." 'Smooth Serena.' "Well I better let you go. Take care, and don't worry. Just be happy that making a baby is fun. Ken and I found that on our own. See you later. We love you. Love your friends."

"Can I see that letter?" 'I know there's something she left out.'

"No! I…this letter's for me," Serena said putting it into her pocket.

"Whatever. I'll get it later. What should we do now?"

"I don't know."

"Well we can look for more things that might help us on how and why we are here?"

"Sounds good enough for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Serena and Darien got up and headed back to their bedroom. The first place they look was the closet. Than the other rooms and closets. After two hours of looking Serena went to sit down on the couch. "Darien there's nothing here that can help us. All that's here are pictures of us and our friends all married and at different occasions." Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mrs. Shields?" a male's voice asked.

'I liked being called that!' "Yes this is her."

"Well I'm just calling you to remind you that your check up appointment is today at 2:00 PM with me."

"What?"

"Yeah I know. I know your friend, Dr. Ami Mizuno's your regular doctor, but she's out of town, but I know you already know that. She told me to call to make sure that you remembered. She says that you can forget things like coming here sometimes."

"That's Ami. Okay thank you and I'll be there."

"Good day Mrs. Shields."

"Good day."

"Who was that?" Darien asked.

"My doctor. He just called to remind me of my appointment today."

"Hey maybe this doctor can tell us more about what happened to us or at least you?"

"That would be good."

"What time did he say to bring you?"

"2:00 PM."

"We've got one hour. I'll go change." Darien got up and went into the bedroom. After twenty-five minutes Darien came out in a pair of black pants and clean white shirt. "Ready to go?"

"Why so early?" Serena asked.

"We don't know how far away the hospital is and we're going to have to find it," Darien explained.

"Oh." The two left the house into the garage and was stunned to find their cars. "Hey I still have my car!" Darien said in delight.

"Wow I have a Corvette!" Serena squealed as she ran to the car.

"Serena wait!" Darien shouted before Serena got into the car.

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"You don't know how to drive. Come on. We'll take my car." They hopped in the car and made their way down town.

"Hey Darien we're still living in Tokyo!" Serena squealed again. "I guess my parents must of move or something?"

"That's great. I know where the hospital is here." Darien gunned up the engine and made his way through the city streets. After a few minutes they arrived at the hospital and went in.

"May I help you?" Mya asked. "Oh hi Darien, Serena. Sorry my mother couldn't be here for your check up."

'Oh my god this is Ami's daughter! Oh thank god for nametags.' "That's okay Mya."

"The doctor will see you in just a few moments."

"Okay," Serena said and they went to sit down. It didn't take very long for the doctor to be ready for them.

"So Serena let me just ask you a few questions." Serena had no problem answering the questions. They were pretty basic. "And now all I need is your age."

"What?" 'I don't know what age I am here!'

"I'm just kidding Serena. I just wanted to see if that age thing in women had set in. Don't worry though. Twenty-three is still a little young for that."

'I'm twenty-three!'

'She's twenty-three!'

"Don't look so shocked Darien. You look great too for twenty-seven."

'Twenty-seven?' "Thanks Doc."

'He's twenty-seven?'

"Anyway Serena let's have an sonogram of you. Follow me." Serena followed the Doctor to the x-ray machine and in a few minutes they were back in the room. "Well you guys I'm sorry that Serena isn't pregnant yet, but you are in great health."

"Thank you Dr. Kelly," Darien said and walked Serena out of the hospital. "Why does everyone want us to have a baby? Did we talk about it a lot?" Darien asked as he opened the door for Serena.

'Poor Darien.' "I don't know Darien. I guess in this time warp we want to have children?"

"I guess." Darien closed the door and got into the driver's seat. "Ready to go home?" Darien asked smiling.

"Okay?" Serena said giggling and they drove off. After a few minutes they got to the house and went in. Serena plopped herself on the couch as Darien went to the backyard. After a few seconds Darien came back.

"Hey Meatball Head we've got a pool."

"What? Really?" Serena said jumping up and running to the backyard. "It's so big! Hey want to go swimming?"

"Huh?"

"Let's go swimming! Come on. I need some fun to help me on my mood."

"Um…"

"Great!" Serena squealed and dragged Darien to their bedroom. "Here wear this," Serena said throwing a pair of board shorts at his face. "You always look good in black."

"Um, thanks Meatball Head."

"Now put them on in the bathroom and knock before you come in."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna get dressed in here that's why."

"Oh."

"Now go!" Serena said shoving Darien in the bathroom. "Okay. Now what type of bathing suits do I have?" Serena quickly went through all the suits before finally picking one. A light pink string bikini that tied at the sides of the bottom.

"Can I come in now?" Darien shouted from the bathroom.

"Yes!" Darien opened the door and stopped when he saw Serena. His breath caught and felt weak in his knees. Darien could feel his heart rising and had to grab the side of the door to hold himself up. "Do you like the bathing suit?" Serena asked swirling around.

'Do I like it! I like to pick you up and show you every move that my sick friends have told me about!' "Um…yeah. You look…nice." 'Boy did I sound stupid!'

"Thanks. Come on let's get into that pool!" Serena grabbed Darien's hand and dragged him, once again, to the pool. "Okay, you're going to tell me if the water's okay."

"What?" Before Darien could say anymore, Serena had already pushed him into the water. "Serena!" Darien shouted when his head surfaced.

"What?" Serena asked laughing hard. While Serena continued to laugh, Darien had gotten out of the pool and started walking over to the laughing hyena.

"So you think it's funny?"

"Huh?"

"I'll give you funny!" Darien shouted before he picked up the little blonde and tossing her into the pool. When Serena surfaced, Darien jumped in causing a huge wave to swallow Serena back under the water.

"Darien!" Serena yelled when she surfaced again. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't think a guy like you could have this much fun!" Serena said laughing.

"Well I guess you have a lot more to learn about me."

"Yeah I guess," Serena agreed as she inched closer to him. "We both have a lot to learn about each other," Serena said giving the suggestion of sometime a little for adult rated. 'God he looks good in those shorts and all wet. Oh my gosh, what's this funny feeling I'm having? This funny feeling I have running down my spine.'

'She looks so hot in that bikini! Wait a minute Darien. She's still in high school. My high school girlfriend with a body of a twenty year old.' Serena and Darien soon felt their bodies coming closer. 'Wait a minute! What am I doing!' Suddenly Darien took a large step back. "So what do you want to eat?"

"What?" Serena asked with a curious face?

"Here I'll make dinner," he said while getting out. "I'm a really good cook."

"Oh yeah sure." 'What in the hell just happened?' Darien gave Serena his hand and pulled her out of the water. They both walked in the house and went into the bedroom. They looked at each other and parted. Serena stayed in the bedroom and Darien went to the kitchen.

"I can't believe it's possible that I can love Darien even more! I mean I've loved Darien sense like the eighth grade, but not like this. I've got to have him. This is too perfect for me just to not take it. I need a shower." As Serena got ready for her shower, Darien just got into the kitchen.

"Man how can an eighteen year old be turning me on like this! I know she's my wife here, but she's still only eighteen. Oh man I need to control myself. I need a shower." Darien took a deep breath and went into the bedroom. "I wonder where Serena went? Oh well." Darien took off his clothes, wrapped a towel around him and went into the bathroom. 'Boy it'll feel good just to stand under that hot water.'

"Let's see how one would turn this thing on?" As Serena tried to figure some was standing in back of her. 'How come I feel eyes on me?' Serena slowly turned around to see Darien, in a towel, staring at her. Lucky for her, she too had on a towel. 'Wow,' was the only thing that came to mind. "Darien?"

"Serena?" 'God she's a goddess! A goddess that with one hand can show me my dreams! What am I talking about?' "Serena what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I was here before you," Serena said unusually calmly.

"You were?"

"Yes…Darien," Serena said taking a step closer to Darien. 'This is as good as time as any.'

'She's coming closer! She's coming closer! My perfect little high school angel is…high school!' "I'm sorry Serena. You can have the shower first."

'No you're not getting away that easily!' "No! I mean it's okay Darien."

"You mean I can have the shower first? Thanks Serena."

"No I…You're welcome Darien," Serena said and left the bathroom.

"Poor Serena. She doesn't know what's she doing. I don't want to do something that she doesn't have any control on."

"Darien you think you can avoid me, but you're wrong. Watch out Darien. I've got you in my sights and I won't let you get away from me!" After both Serena and Darien were done taking their showers they went to eat dinner. It was the most unusual dinner they ever had. They ate in silence and when they were both done they headed for the bedroom.

"Here I'll get dressed in the bathroom okay?"

"Yeah sure." 'Now I can put on my surprise for you. I don't think I should wear what Lita left for me yet. It might be too much of a shock for him.' "Ah, this night dress might d." The nightdress was short and all white shear.

"Serena can I come in now?"

"Yes!" Darien opened the door and suddenly dropped his day clothes. 'That's the type of reaction I wanted Darien.' "Is anything the matter Darien?" Suddenly a thunder bolt cracked. 'Right now I love thunder.' "Ah Darien!" Serena shouted as she jumped on Darien. "I'm scared of thunder!"

'Ah man Serena.' "It's okay Serena. It's only thunder." Suddenly another thunder bolt crashed.

"I can't stand thunder!" 'Come on Darien. You wouldn't leave your sweet angel when she's scared.'

"Don't worry Serena I won't leave you," Darien said stroking Serena's back. After a few seconds Darien made his way to the bed to rest his legs. Serena may be small, but she sure had a lot of muscle on her. 'Oh maybe this wasn't such a good idea?'

"Oh Darien thank you so much for being here for me." Serena could feel Darien's arms start to slowly loosen up. Five minutes later Darien put his head on top of Serena's. Serena instantly snuggled her head against his neck and sighed.

'Woe Darien what are you doing?' Suddenly Darien shot straight up. "I'm sorry Serena. It's not you. It's just you have no idea what you're doing."

"What are you talking about. Come back to bed Darien." 'Wow that felt good to say.'

'She really doesn't know what she's doing!' "Here Serena you can just sleep on the bed and I'll…" Darien began to say while he started to open the door. "Hey the door won't open!"

'Yeah that's right sweetie. I locked the door and hid the key.' "Oh no. It's okay. You can sleep on the bed with me," Serena said patting the bed. 'Come here honey.'

'Well maybe if I stay on one side of the bed I could control myself?' "Okay." Darien slowly made his way to the bed and lay down as far away from Serena as he could. After every five minutes Serena moved an inch closer to Darien until all she had to do was move an inch more and she would be right next to him.

"Hum Darien," Serena moaned as she turned over and put her arm around his chest. After a second passed, Darien jumped out of the bed. "What's wrong Darien?"

"Serena I'm so sorry. I just don't think I can control myself any longer if…if… I've got go to the bathroom."

'How am I going to win you Darien? You have too much self-control for my taste.'

"Serena I think it would be best that I sleep on the floor!" Darien shouted from the bathroom.

"Oh no you don't! Now it's time to bring out the big guns! I don't think so Darien! My boyfriend isn't going to sleep on the floor when he can sleep on a nice warm bed!" Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"Look I don't think it's…such…a…good…idea." Darien suddenly felt his heart stop. What was standing in front of him was a young Serena wearing a teddy. "Serena what are you…"

"Just stop! I have tried almost all day trying to seduce you!"

"Seduce me?"

"Shut up! I've wanted this to happen ever sense I turned sixteen. When we battled Galaxia I was bare-naked and for you I opened my wings for you to see. What do I get? Not a wow, no eyes popping, but you staring at my eyes. Not letting your own eyes travel anywhere below my neck. So Darien if you can't make the first move then I will." Suddenly Serena grabbed Darien and threw him on the bed. "Look out Darien." Serena suddenly jumped on top of Darien kissing his neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Serena what are you doing!" Darien said pushing away Serena back a few inches.

"You don't love me? I can't believe it."

"No Serena I didn't mean that. It's just do you know what you're doing?"

"Darien I love you more then anything. I want this to happen. I can't think of another way to show you my love and to prove that I'm yours thousand years back and thousand years in the future."

"But Serena. Ah what the hell!" Darien shouted and threw Serena under him. Crushing her between the blankets and his chest.

"Wait Darien."

"Yes Serena?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Damn it!"

"Darien?"

"I'm sorry Serena."

"Just kidding!"

"I thought I would never say this until I was married, but…brace yourself Serena!" Darien suddenly ripped off his shirt off and crushed Serena under him. Serena couldn't help, but giggles as she felt Darien's large cage push her body against the bed. Serena slowly slipped her dress off revealing her ivory body in just a pair of lace underwear. "I never thought a body would look this good. Serena you body has the most perfect long legs and breast as ripe as large oranges."

"Darien?" Serena said moving closer to Darien.

"Oh god I think I reached heaven," Darien said he put his strong hand around Serena's waist.

"Darien this is very unlike you. You usually have great self-control over yourself," Serena explained slightly giggling.

"Serena you don't know how long I dreamt of this day."

"You keep your thoughts to yourself don't you?" Serena asked as Darien took off his pants.

"Oh yes. I'm a mature adult Serena, but there's only so much a man can keep to himself." As Darien slowly made his way to Serena the door suddenly opened to reveal Andrew and Mina?

"Serena what in the hell are you doing?" Mina asked.

"What?" Serena said looking around. Suddenly she realized that they were in Darien's apartment. Serena searched the room for answer to what had just happened when she looked at Mina's hand. "Mina aren't you and Andrew married?"

"What?" Mina asked blushing.

"Mina and I will get married some day, but not now," Andrew said taking Mina's hand.

"But…what the hell just happened?" Darien asked as he to look around seeing that he was now in his room. Suddenly Darien realized that Serena was still in just her underwear and quickly pushed Serena under the covers. "Andrew I think you should leave."

"Look man I know you want Serena bad, but at least have some self-control."

"Andrew," Mina began. "Darien's hiding Serena's body from you."

"Ah man I'm sorry Serena. Shit I didn't even know because your back was to me."

"Thanks Andrew," Serena said as she pulled the covers over her.

"Well we'll leave you two," Mina said as she closer the door and left the apartment.

"How did we get back into your apartment?" Serena asked as she sat up.

"I don't know. I guess the time warp has ended."

"Oh," Serena said putting her head down. "We're not married anymore are we?"

"No."

"Damn, this really sucks."

"Serena it's okay. Nothing's going to change. Well except one thing."

"What?"

"We're not going to go all the way. I believe I can control myself until your webbing day."

"As you wish Darien, but just to let you know that I'll make it difficult for you," Serena explained as she stood straight up on the bed and started dancing.

'God give me strength.' Darien slowly pulled Serena closer to him and began kissing her neck. Serena could feel his hands rubbing across her back and behind. Darien slowly made his way down her neck to right in between her breast. Serena suddenly began pulling him down on top of her. "I love you Serena."

"I love you too Darien." After an hour Serena and Darien fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Aphrodite why did you have to tell your mother what Serena and Darien were doing?" Titus asked as they passed through the portal.

"Because Titus it's my duty as a soon to be Scout of love to make sure that love stays pure. I knew if they did go too far Rini would be born way too early and that means you wouldn't be able to be with her."

"How much younger would Rini be from us?" Mya asked.

"Well let's see. Titus's seventeen and Rini would be…twelve."

"What!" Titus shouted.

"Woe that's a big difference," Mya said.

"Aren't you glad Titus," Eve said.

"What is Titus so glad for?" Rini asked as she waited for them from the entrance of the palace.

"Ah my beautiful Rini," Titus said as he kissed Rini on the cheek. "How's my girlfriend's been?"

"Fine honey."

"Rini!" Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion shouted form the back of the hall.

"Aphrodite!" Mina and Andrew shouted right next to Serenity.

"Titus get your butt over her!" Lita should also.

"You're in trouble Eve," Chad shouted covering Reye's mouth. "Don't worry Reye. You're too mad to think straight."

"Mya may I have a word with you?" Ami shouted as she joins the little crowd.

"Ah man!" they said as they made their way to their upset parents.


End file.
